Betrayal (Episode)
Betrayal Synopsis DAVID ANDERS (“ONCE UPON A TIME,” “THE VAMPIRE DIARIES”) GUEST STARS: Cyrus Vanch (Anders), a nefarious criminal, is recently released from prison and intends to re-secure his position as leader of the underworld. His first step is to take down his biggest opponent in the city Arrow (Stephen Amell). Meanwhile, Oliver shows Moira (Susanna Thompson) his father’s notebook and questions her about the names on the list. Thea (Willa Holland) is miserable as she starts her internship with Laurel (Katie Cassidy) at the legal aid office and Detective Lance (Paul Blackthorne) makes a deadly mistake that puts Laurel in the crosshairs of Vanch. David Ramsey and Colin Donnell also Star. Guy Bee Directed the Episode Written by Lana Cho & Beth Schwartz (#113). Summary Crime lord Cyrus Vanch is released from Iron Heights prison on a technicality and his girlfriend Vivian picks him up. They then go to the home of Cyrus' lawyer, George Wolfman, and Cyrus points out that Cyrus didn't keep him out of jail. George insists that there have been a number of unforeseen events, including the appearance of The Hood, and Cyrus hugs him in understanding... and then kills him with a knife. He then tells Vivian to set up George's home as his new base of operation. At the warehouse, Oliver shows Diggle the copy of Robert's book that Walter gave to felicity. Diggle suggest out that Walter finding the book may have led to his abduction, but Oliver doesn't believe that Moira had anything to do with making her husband disappeared. Unconvinced, Diggle suggests that the missing person is typically innocent. Oliver follows Yao Fei's map directions and finds a downed plane that has clearly been on the island for several years. When he goes inside, a man drops down on him and easily captures him. Oliver informs him that Yao Fei sent him. Quentin talks to his superior, Lt. Frank Pike, who is giving him a new assignment. When Quentin says that he wants to stay on The Hood's case, Pike points out that the vigilante has recently been doing more heroic things for the city. He tells Quentin to stay off of the case until he has something solid. At the manor, Olivier visits Moira and asks her about the boom, claiming that Walter gave it to him before he disappeared. Moira claims that it contains a list of the people who owed Robert favors, and admits that she didn't know Robert as well as she thought. Oliver insists on finding out more about the book and the list, but Moira throw sit in the fire and warns that it's dangerous to keep asking questions. Thea goes to CNRI for her first day of community service under Laurel's supervision. Laurel introduces the girl to Anastasia, who is on a pro bono assignment, and Anastasia tells Laurel that Cyrus was released. CNRI was notified since they represent a citizens' advocacy group that tried to keep Cyrus in prison. Laurel wants to call DA Kate Spencer but Anastasia says that she's already talked to Spencer and the DA doesn't want to hear from them unless they have something on Cyrus. Tommy calls Laurel and invites her to come out with her to sample some chefs for the club, but Laurel says that she has to call someone and says that she'll go out with him the next night. At the warehouse, Oliver tells Diggle what happened and insists that his mother burned the book to protect him. As they argue, Laurel calls and asks Oliver to gather evidence against Cyrus. Oliver points out that he doesn't gather evidence but Laurel insists that The Hood is the only one who can help her. as Oliver leaves to help her, Diggle asks if he's running away from the truth about Moira or trying to help Laurel, and Oliver goes without a word. CTU tech Kelton informs Quentin that after listening in on the bugged cell phone, he's confirmed that Laurel is meeting with The Hood. Quentin starts assembling a task force to go after the vigilante. Cyrus and Vivian are having dinner at Wolfman's home and discussing how he plans to step into the power vacuum left by the deaths within the Triads and the Bertinelli organization. Meanwhile, Oliver takes out the guards on patrol and finds a transmitter arrow into the wall near Cyrus. When Oliver fights another guard and the man's gun goes off, Cyrus hears the noise and spots the arrow. He pulls it out of the war and tells Vivian that he's learned that the best way to earn respect is to take out the biggest threat. Laurel and Tommy are preparing to go out when Laurel gets a call from The Hood. He gives her the address of a building to meet at it and Laurel promises to be there. Meanwhile, Quentin listens in and then tells his task force that they're to use rubber bullets to keep Laurel unharmed, but to do whatever it takes to capture The Hood. As he prepares to go, Hilton warns Quentin that Laurel won't be happy when she learns that her father used her as bait. Quentin insists that Laurel will understand and that in any case, she's disobeying his orders to stay away from the vigilante. Meanwhile, Laurel tells Tommy that she has some work to take care of and will meet him in a few hours. Diggle arranges to take the place of Moira's driver and offers to driver her around. She has him drop her off at a restaurant and tells him that she won't. Once she goes inside, Diggle follows her in only to discover that she's attending a friend's birthday party. When Moira asks why he's there, Diggle says that he looking for the restroom. Laurel meets The Hood on the roof and he gives her the recording he made of Cyrus' plans. Quentin and his men storm the roof and The Hood grabs Laurel and uses her as a shield. After giving her a whispered apology, The Hood leaps off the roof to the patio below and ducks into the building. Quentin goes after him only for the vigilante to knock him out. When his squad gets him back to the station, Laurel accuses him of betraying her to get at The Hood. When Quentin reminds her that she disobeyed his orders, Laurel points out that she bugged the phone after warning her and he wanted her to contact The Hood. Disgusted, Laurel slams the cell phone down on the desk and walks away. Back at the warehouse, Diggle warns Oliver that he's not seeing straight, but Oliver refuses to discuss it. When Diggle informs him that he's keeping Moira under surveillance, Oliver objects but Diggle insists that someone needs to look objectively look at Moira. Laurel meets Tommy outside the station and she tells him what happened. He's surprised to learn that she has been meeting with The Hood and keeping it secret from him. Tommy figures that Quentin is right and The Hood is dangerous, and tells Laurel that he can sympathize with her over the fact that someone close to her has been lying. The next morning, Cyrus is watching the news when Vivian informs him that her contact in the police has told her that they can use Laurel as bait to bring The Hood to them. Tommy visits Oliver at the manor and tells him what happened with Laurel. Oliver is surprised that Laurel is lying to Tommy, and Tommy points out that Laurel has always been intrigued by bad boys like The Hood. Trying to reassure his friend, Oliver tells Tommy to fix things with Laurel before it's too late. The man at the plane tells Oliver that he has been working with Yao Fei for months, trying to find a way off the island. They found the airfield but Yao Fei was compromised and forced to work with Fyers. The man then gives Oliver a machete and admits that he'll need someone to help him take the airfield now that Yao Fei is gone. He swings at Oliver, testing him, and tells him to fight. Oliver insists that he's no soldier and that he only killed the mercenary by accident, and he ran when Yao Fei told him to. Disgusted, the man knocks him unconscious with one punch. As Laurel leaves a message for Tommy, there's a knock at her door. When she answers it, two of Cyrus' men break in. Laurel manages to fend them both off and runs for the door, only for Cyrus to step in and taser her unconscious. Diggle drops off Moira at who she claims is her accountant. Once she goes inside, Diggle follows her and sneaks into a supply closet next to the office. Using a listening device, Diggle overhears Moira talking to Malcolm, telling him that she's made sure that Carl Ballard won't interfere with "the undertaking." Malcolm then tells Moira to get rid of the wreckage of Robert's yacht, saying that there's no need to look for evidence of sabotage even though Moira is sure that it happened. Malcolm's bodyguard comes into the closet and sees Diggle, and asks what he's doing there. Diggle claims that he was looking for a place to smoke and shows him the cigarette lighter that he substituted for the listening device. When Tommy returns to the apartment, he finds it in disarray and discovers The Hood's transmitter arrow stuck in the wall. He takes it to Quentin and they play back a recording of Cyrus telling them to send The Hood to meet with him. Quentin realizes that only someone in the squad could have overheard his earlier conversation with Laurel about The Hood and her connection to the vigilante. He tells Tommy that he can't use his own men and says that he has to make a call. Diggle plays Oliver the recording of the conversation between Moira and Malcolm, and Oliver is shocked that the accident with the yacht was no accident. However, he insists that Moira couldn't have been involved. Diggle doesn't believe it and figures that the recording shows that she's involved, but they're interrupted when Quentin calls on the cell phone. He asks The Hood to help him since Cyrus kidnapped Laurel. The man ties Oliver to a chair and repeats his earlier statement that he needs a second person to help him take the airfield. Since Oliver can't help him, he plans to kill him so he can't be captured and reveal his location to Fyers. Oliver finally injures his hands to pull himself free of the ropes and then punches his captor. Surprised and impressed, the man introduces him as Slade Wilson and says that Oliver might be a fighter after all. The Hood meets Quentin on a roof and the detective admits that he hates everything that the vigilante stands for. However, he admits that he has no choice but to work with him since someone on the precinct is a mole. The Hood admits that he can't break into Cyrus' new home on his own and tells Quentin that he'll have to help him. At the home, Cyrus tells Laurel that her time is running out and that he has trained men placed around the house. He's unaware that The Hood is already on the grounds, taking out the men in ones and twos. Meanwhile, Cyrus tells Laurel that he's confirmed that The Hood always carries 24 arrows and flechettes... and he has 25 men. A guard captures The Hood when he runs out of weapons and brings him to Cyrus. Cyrus orders his man to kill the vigilante, but Quentin arrives, kills the last man, and prepares to shoot Cyrus. Oliver reminds him that he's a cop, not a vigilante, and Quentin gets control of himself and punches Cyrus unconscious while the vigilante slips away. Quentin takes Laurel back to the station and makes sure that she's okay, and then offers to drive her home. His daughter refuses, saying that she doesn't want to be around him as long as she can't trust him. As Laurel goes to her car, The Hood steps out and asks if she's okay. She says that she is and that her father has the phone back. Laurel assures the vigilante that she knew the risk, but Oliver refuses to let her take them. As Tommy runs up, Oliver slips into the shadows. Relieved that she's alive and unharmed, Tommy hugs Laurel and assures her that nothing else matters as long as she's okay. Slade warns Oliver that he'll kill him if he interferes with his escape attempt, but Oliver points out that if he's dead then Slade is trapped. When he asks what they should do next, Slade tells him to pick out a weapon from his supplies. When Oliver goes through them, he finds the black orange Deathstroke masks and assumes that Slade was the man who tortured him. Slade explains that man is his former partner, and that they're both with Australian Intelligence. They come to the island to rescue Yao Fei. Back at the warehouse, Oliver reviews Diggle's recording and tells his bodyguard that he can't believe Moira is responsible. Diggle suggests that blind trust can be dangerous and they figure that they need to know what "the undertaking is" and how Moira is involved. Oliver suits up and says that he's going to talk with his mother. Moira is holding a meeting in her office when The Hood swings in through the window and takes out the guards. He then turns to Moira, accuses her of failing the city, and aims an arrow at her. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson *John Barrowman as Malcom Merlyn *Roger Cross as Lucas Hilton *Adrian Holmes as Frank Pike *Lee Vincent as Kelton Guest Stars *David Anders as Cyrus Vanch *Agam Darshi as Anastasia *Ona Grauer as Vivian *Adrian Hughes as Malcolm Merlyn's Bodyguard *Bill Croft as Grizzled Man *Marrett Green as TV Reporter *Jessica Schreier as Woman *John Shaw as George Wolfman Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2527342/ *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Betrayal *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Betrayal *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-betrayal-season-1-episode-13 Episode 13